Imogen Heimertz
Imogen Deirdre Heimertz is the Heimertz Family Circus' Ringmaster-In-Training. She is one of the youngest members of the circus as well as leader of The Midway Irregulars. History Background Imogen was born and raised in the Heimertz Family Circus. At some point in her life she was chosen to be next Ringmaster after Benedict. Since most towns the circus visited had rather boring people Imogen, along with four of her relatives often pulled pranks on the townsfolk to "keep from dying of the tedium". Present Life Imogen meets Edgar and Ellen when she and the other Irregulars caught them sneaking around the circus before it opened and, believing them to be burglars, the Irregulars applied "The Hoist" to them and were impressed when the twins escaped. Imogen and the twins got along easily after that, going out with Ellen pranking children by painting their faces like monsters with waterproof paint and glueing the milk jugs at the Milk Jug Melee so that nobody could derribate them, which got them in trouble with Madame Dahlia. Imogen and the twins' friendship ended when Ormond pinned the blame for his supposed death and the banishment from Nod's Limbs on the twins, Ronan and Madame Dahlia. ("High Wire") After leaving Nod's Limbs, Imogen and the circus returned to Bavaria, where Benedict told them the truth behind the incident, thus Imogen and rest of the Irregulars forgave Edgar and Ellen. Sometime after that, the Heimertzes were hypnotized and abducted by Ormond and Stephanie. The duo forced Imogen and the other Irregulars to steal Balm for them and also ordered them to kill Edgar and Ellen. When The Midway Irregulars reunited with the twins in Frosthaven, they assured them that they know that it was Ormond who framed them before tying them up and, by Stephanie's orders, threw them down the Diamond Mines in a cart, although they were seved by Pet. ("Frost Bites") Edgar followed The Midway Irregulars to Cougar Falls, where he had been able to trick them into thinking he was their boss and made them build a trap for Ormond. Later, Ormond found them tricked Edgar into transferring authority to him. Edgar finally manages to cure the Irregulars by sneaking one Nepenthes' seed into each their food while they ate dinner. Soon after that, the Irregulars tackled Ormond and berated him for betraying their family and making them steal Balm while beating him up. After that, they tied him up with canvas and hung him up in a tree. ("Split Ends") Appearance Imogen is very tall for her age (about eye level to Edgar and Ellen's foreheads) and has long, dark hair with long, curly bangs and three freckles on each side of her face. She wears a top hat and at least one article of clothing that is either torn, dirty, too big, or too small for her size. Personality As Junior Ringmaster and leader of The Midway Irregulars, Imogen is rather controlling but deeply cares about her friends and family. She is also very mischeivous and loves to pull pranks on the children who visit her family's circus. Despite being mischeivous she has shown to be well-mannered as she bowed gracefully before the twins when introducing herself. Trivia *Imogen's lucky totem is a petrified lion's tooth. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Heimertz Family Category:The Midway Irregulars Category:Pranksters Category:Heimertz Family Circus